Foo
Foo are ball-like people that live the planet Fidoio, and Foopiia. Origin Story Sub Species Dog Foo Luft Foo A foo which lives in 2 planets: Lftblnz and Foopiia Toxic Foo A foo that inject venom through it's spike. The venom gland is in the spike. The toxin is as twice as deadly as the Golden Poison-arrow frog's toxin. Spectral Foo He also wanders around! Holiday Foo Stupid Foo Stupid foos are, well.... stupid. They can't walk, or do anything for that matter, and are always completely dependent on other foos to get around. Memphid Foo Hidden Foo Hidden Foos resemble Epic Faces when they lay down on the ground. Don't be fooled! Plasma Foo He's got the Power... that isn't used during a power outage! Foopii Foop Foopii-foops are happy little foo subspecies that live in Foopii-Foop Plains. Like the Bluepzupa Foop, a distant relative, the foopii-foop never grows a spike even when it is fully grown. Water Foo/Watery Foo This foo is unique, Able to hold it's breath for an hour. FOOyWooyCheek A FOOyWooyCheek foo is an ordinary foo with Huge adoriable cheeks!" "It can make you smile, and stop dead in your tracks just to look at it's cute cheeks!" Graveyard Foo Graveyard Foo's are foo's that ONLY come out during Halloween, anyone who see's one will be given a free Seed to plant a Foo Tree. A Foo Tree makes more foo's for our Natural World! But, This foo is Called GraveYard P. Because, he loves dead foo's, and Parishes them. Plus He looks like a Pumpkin.... BoOoooOoooo, and he can Scare Ghosts! Jewel Foo Chakran Foo A special foo thought to be a reincarnation of the great Skaylian king Chakran. It controls the great powers of spectral energy and is extremely intelligent. It also boasts gleaming red eyes. Light Chakran Foo A Chakran Foo upgraded by pure energy. This Chakran foo's powers are much stronger, and it can use Honouran Shield to protect its companion from enemies' ranged attacks. All of its Paktogran moves are also converted into stronger Honouran ones. Choo-Choo Foo It likes to eat lumps of coal. Alloy Foo Semi-Honouran Elite Foo Due to Honouran effect, It has a pink suit and a Light Blue outer suit. Semi-Honouran Common Foo Honouran and Pactogran Foos Aquamarine Foo Dark Foos Mixes of foos and Pactogran. Lava Foo Citrine Foo Diamond Foo Rocky Foo Whirlwind Foo What a whirlwind! In skyehye, these foos were disapproved. The only time you see a whirlwind in Foopiia is if it's these foos! BEWARE: They are common on Whirlwindy. Lapis-Lazuli Foo Sapphire Foo Topaz Foo Amethyst Foo Elite Foo Rich Foo F2 Rare Foo Almost unfindable! Not as unfindable as the Rarest! Flash Foo All Magenta around! Michigan Foo Ninja Foo Ghost Foo Gold DeFoo Onyx Foo Glowing Common Foo Quartz Foo Aqua Foo Common Foopi-Foop Garnet Foo Peridot Foo Snow Foo F2 Dew Foo Platinum Foo Earth Foo Jewelerifoo The jewelmaster of foos! Chromafoo with a white spike and black limbs, the limb connector is gray. Chromafoo shows its monochromeness with its color and suit. The only areas that are't monochrome are the eyes! Common Barrier Foo Barrier foos have barriers! Master Chief Foo Magic Foo A foo that does magic tricks! He could set foos into fire, freeze foos, and do other magic tricks! One of his magic tricks is a growing trick! He could even shrink others! He could saw a foo in half! Papiii Roasting Hot Chicken Foo This foo likes to burn itself, and eat it's delectable skin! It comes out the day before, and after Thanksgiving, why before, and after? On thanksgiving it has a feast, and has no time to run around! Roasting Hot Christmas Foo This Foo is very alike as the Roasting Hot Chicken Foo in Thanksgiving! You can also call them brothers! Foo Finderz love to find these Foo's! If you capture one it will give you a Candy Cane! Sometimes depending on his mood it will change! Pumpkin Foo Possessed Foo Tie-Dye Foo Aqua Foo There's nothing I could compare Aqua to, but let's just say that it's a color like no other. Astro-foo Astro-foo is a foo who knows who our foo friend IS! Astro-foo and Peaceyeeker are robots. Foo Elf/Elfoo An Elfoo is a foo elf or something. He helps Foopi Clause, a red foo with a Santa Hat and a green Foo Suit. Foopi Clause Yellow Foo This guy is actually golden colored. It's power is between the red and pink foo's powers! Ohio Foo Gelatinous foo Honouran-Pactogran Foo Gauge Ice Foo Shadow Foo This Guy was born at the Birth of Foopiia. It only lives in the Dark World and Planet Darkius. Common Mega Foo FooBots/AutoFoos The Robo Foo-Kong 2000 Robo Foo-kong 2000X This Autofoo was created to take down all villians, but an extremely brave yee shadow possessed it, making it's good status malfunction. Alarm Foo Alarm foos are crazy clock autofoos! One of the major malfunction effects is punching its arms in. Lufty X Common Mega Foo X Gallery Costume55.png Costume54.png Costume53.png Costume52.png Costume51.png Costume50.png Costume49.png Costume48.png Costume47.png Costume35.png Costume74.png Costume71.png Costume70.png Foogard.png Dog Foo.png